The National Library of Medicine (NLM) has implemented a Local Area Network (LAN) for the distribution of data and video throughout Buildings 38 and 38A. The subject contract will provide technical support services for data communications services of the LAN and for general data communications requirements at NLM. Specific areas of support for the LAN include: installation, operation, maintenance, documentation, trouble shooting, user assistance, and network administration. For general data communications support, task assignments will be issued as required to evaluate communications requirements, and to recommend potential products, and systems for implementation. Support is also required to implement selected communications systems, and may include the following areas of work: (1) addition of new capabilities to the LAN system; (2) extension of LAN data services to other buildings; (3) study alternatives for implementing communications services for the NLM IBM 30xx host computers and related systems; (4) evaluation of new communication products, including setting up tests and initial configurations of hardware and/or software products; and (5) provide training sessions or seminars on various aspects of communications systems at NLM.